Selfish
by h0pelessKanteen
Summary: Maureen is selfish when it comes to Joanne. MoJo one-shot


Selfish

"Maureen, will you ever stop doing that!?" Joanne said, frustrated with her girlfriend.

The diva rolled her eyes, "Seriously Jo? What the hell did I do now? Was I flirting again? Did I look at her the inappropriately?"

"Well… YEA!"

The two women had just come out of a restaurant, having been served by an extremely flirty waitress.

"God, I hate how you always get when we go out! Why do I always have to explain myself to you?! You know that I belong to you and only you…why don't you get that?!"

"Well I don't fucking understand why you have to flirt with everything that moves?! You even tried to get me to give her a bigger tip Maureen!" Joanne walked faster, her anger taking over her body as she moved along on the sidewalk.

"Baby slow down…that waitress was really nice and she even gave us free dessert!"

"She was flirting with you and you were flirting back! You know you were. You don't know how bad it makes me feel when I see you flirt with someone else, and not only do you flirt with women, you flirt with men too!"

Maureen jogged up behind Joanne to catch up to her. She stopped in front of the lawyer holding her in place, her hands gently grasping the woman's arms.

"Pookie…you know I love you. I love YOU and every night I come home to YOU. I don't want anyone else. I don't need anyone else." Maureen placed her hand on Jo's cheek. "Don't you see that?"

Joanne let out an exasperated sigh. "NO! Not with how you always end up doing this every time we go out! I hate it!"

"I'm sorry!" Maureen leaned in to kiss her lightly. "I'll try really hard not to do it again okay?" Maureen put on her best pout, "Remember what I said okay baby? I'm only meant for you." She smiled at Joanne, hoping she felt better.

"Come on…lets go home," Joanne said, not really looking at her girlfriend.

Joanne was so used to having the same conversation over and over again at least once a week and it didn't seem to be any different. She was tired of it.

XxxxX

It was the next morning, Joanne had gotten up at her usual time to get ready to go to work. She was meeting Maureen for lunch today at a diner near her office.

Maureen walked into the reception area of Joanne's office, knowing she was early and hoping to get in a little make out session before leaving to go to lunch. Before entering through the door, she heard a very feminine giggle coming from inside.

_That's not Joanne's laugh…she doesn't giggle, and when she does, it doesn't sound as stupid as that. _Maureen stood outside the door, listening intently. Her eyebrows knit together in suspicion.

"So I'll see you again tomorrow?" she heard a woman say.

"Yea, tomorrow." Joanne answered.

Maureen didn't like what she was hearing. She opened the door a crack and looked in, seeing a tall brunette woman stroking Joanne's hair. She could feel herself getting angry. _Who is that woman?! And why is she touching Joanne like that?! _

Just as she was about to barge her way into the room, the door opened, allowing the woman to walk past her. Maureen watched her go, comparing herself to the striking lady. She was taller and had long wavy hair. She had a really nice body too.

"Oh hi honeybear! Ready to go to lunch?" Joanne said, not noticing the glare Maureen had on her face.

"Who was that?" the diva said sharply.

"Who? Her? She's no one. Come on babe, I'm hungry, let's go eat."

"No, I wanna know who that was!"

Joanne looked at Maureen strangely. "She's just a friend. Baby, why are you getting so worked up?"

Maureen scoffed, "I'm not getting worked up. Whatever, let's eat." She really didn't know what this feeling was, but she didn't like it.

At the diner, Maureen watched and listened as Joanne casually flirted with the waitress. She was quiet throughout lunch, and when Joanne asked her about it she said it was nothing. For once, no one was flirting with Maureen. They were flirting with Joanne…and she flirted back!

At the end of their lunch, Maureen left with just a goodbye. She didn't kiss Joanne, nor did she walk her back to her office. Joanne thought it was weird, but decided she'd ask her about it later that night.

When Joanne returned home, she walked into silent, pitch black apartment. She thought it strange, afraid that something may have happened to Maureen. She didn't say she was planning to go out tonight. Joanne turned on the light of her kitchen, seeing Maureen's keys on the counter. She quietly crept into their room, and saw that Maureen had already gone to sleep.

_That's weird. It's only nine. _

She walked around to Maureen's side of the bed.

"Baby? Are you awake?" Joanne whispered as she knelt down to level her eyes with Maureen's face.

Maureen opened her eyes slowly, looking at Joanne for a few short seconds before turning around to face the other way.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Joanne asked, worried.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing if you're not talking to me…"

"I'm tired."

"Liar… Maureen what's wrong?" Joanne asked again. She sat down on the bed, gently turning Maureen so she could face her.

"You were flirting today. You barely paid any attention to me."

Joanne sat there surprised. She smiled, and chuckled.

"Is that it? You're jealous?"

"I'm not jealous. You're not supposed to be flirting with other people when you have a girlfriend."

Maureen sat up, her back against the headboard, folding her arms across her chest.

"Baby I wasn't flirting with anyone."

"You totally were! There was that woman in your office today! I saw you. She was stroking your hair. AND YOU GIGGLED! You never giggled like that when you're with me! And then there was that waitress at the diner! You were seriously flirting with her! She kept coming back to refill your cup and only YOURS! And she kept touching your shoulder! And leaning over and…and…" Maureen growled out in frustration.

"Why is it that you can do the same thing and I can't be angry at you for it, but when I do it you can?" Joanne said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your flirting. I've had to deal with your flirting for months, and every time I say something about it you get really defensive...you see what I have to go through?"

Maureen remained quiet. She didn't look at Joanne.

"It really hurts Pookie." Maureen said sadly, "I don't like you looking at other women like that. I don't like you talking to other women and being all girly about it... especially when she's hotter than me!"

Joanne listened to the brunette, repositioning herself so that she can pull Maureen into her arms.

"You belong to me…and I don't want to share you with anyone else. I'm selfish when it comes to you," whispered Maureen as she snuggled into her love's chest.

Joanne smiled. "I do belong to you honeybear, and I don't want to be anyone else's but yours… do you see where I'm coming from now? How much it hurts to be on the receiving end?"

Maureen nodded. She looked up from Joanne's chest, placing a kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry Pookie. Slap me whenever you catch me doing it again."

Joanne chuckled. "Will do baby…"

Joanne tilted Maureen's chin up, kissing her deeply.

"I love you Jo," Maureen said, pulling Joanne closer.

"I love you too honeybear…and no one is hotter than you." Joanne said, smiling.

Maureen grinned, "I was waiting for that."

Joanne rolled her eyes before pulling Maureen in for another kiss.

**AN: Random one-shot. Hope you like. Reviews are wonderfully appreciated. **


End file.
